La Escuela Cullen
by Isabella1809
Summary: Post Amanecer. Sabrán que nunca hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Isabella Marie Cullen Swan. Haré algo para que sepan a no meterse conmigo. Mi deseo en este cumpleaños los pondrá patas arriba. Deseare una escuella donde ellos harán ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO
1. Chapter 1

_**La Escuela Cullen**_

**EPov**.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de mi Bella, cumplía 20 años de esta nueva vida, o sea, que si fuera humana tendría 39 años. Estábamos viviendo en Denali, Alaska. El clan Denali se había mudado porque despertaba muchas sospechas, así que no perdimos oportunidad e invadimos su casa, no mentira, teníamos nuestra propia casa. Bella no se mostraba muy animada con preparar una fiesta, pero la duen… quiero decir Alice, le preparaba una fiesta sorpresa. Yo me encargaría de entretener a mi Bella, ya sabía cómo (de su manera favorita, igual que la mía) mientras todos se encargan de arreglar la sala. Le regalaría un CD con todas las canciones que había compuesto (el que le había regalado para su cumpleaños 18 estaba muy viejo, y además había compuesto otras canciones).

_-Sera la mejor fiesta del mundo Edward, recuerda que tienes que traerla a las 7:30, sino yo iré por ella ¿no quieres que sea como la otra vez cierto?, ¡me t-r-a-u-m-a-r-o-n! aunque aprendí algunas cositas que hacer con Jasper…-_

Los pensamientos de mi hermana se volvieron pervertidos.

**BPov**

Sabía que me tramaban una fiesta sorpresa, no se los diría. Yo no quería. Tranquila Bella, un berrinche no soluciona nada. Entrare y fingiré sorpresa, ¡yo no quería una fiesta! Pero se sentirán mal. La única parte que me gustaba era la distracción de Edward. ¡Ya se! Me escapo y jamás vuelvo. No, eso es para cobardes.

-¿Bella esta allí?-Edward ya esta acá, bueno aprovechare la distracción.

-Si mi amor- Tendría tiempo para pensar luego.


	2. Fiesta y Deseo

_**Los personajes pertenecen **__**a S.M, la historia es mía**_

Después de una mi distracción, Edward me dijo que me pusiera el vestido que Alice me había comprado hace dos días (supuestamente ella para una ocasión especial, pero yo ya sabía que era para la fiesta sorpresa). Me negué no quería ir. Era una fiesta sin mi consentimiento. Mis planes para escapar habían sido arruinados, porque a esta hora ya deberían haber acabado con la decoración y ya estarían listos; no puedo dejar que hagan eso por nada. ¡Ya se! Sabrán porque no se tienen que meter con Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, jajaja. Había oído a Alice decir que pediría un pastel (para Nessi y los chicos de la manada) y pediría un deseo que les joderia a todos. Lo que una chica colegiala siempre ha querido: Ser la profesora, pero para una familia llena de vampiros no sería igual, por eso digo que se van a joder, ya saben: las hormonas adolescentes, la sangre, deliciosa sangre, el estrés, no sería igual, encargándose de todo, muahaha, sufrirían. Espero que se cumpla. Siempre he sido muy supersticiosa, pero que un deseo se cumpla… igual lo probaría, como dije antes creo en la suerte o sino pregúntenle a la pata de conejo que tengo en mi armario.

Edward me convenció (eso creía él, yo ya me lo iba a poner por mi propia cuenta) de que me ponga el vestido diciendo que me iba a llevar a pasear por mi cumpleaños, pero pobre ingenuo jajaja, sufrirá…Me puse el vestido, era de color plateado intenso, con tirantes que me quedaba arriba de la rodilla, ajustado por una cinta en la cintura y cadera que me llegaba hasta abajo del busto y un pequeño lazo en la parte izquierda de mi cadera, con zapatos de tacón también plateados. Edward se había puesto unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca con los tres botones abiertos.

-Amor, te tengo que decir algo- Casi susurro Edward. Oh, viene en la parte en la que me diría que me han hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Estábamos en una pequeña casa en el bosque a unos 2 km de la casa principal, aquí vivíamos Edward, Renesmee y yo. Por lo que había escuchado, iban a venir Jacob con Seth para mi uhg, fiesta. Jacob y Nessi estaban comprometidos, pero él vivía en la Push, por ser Alpha y cosas así que no tenían importancia en el mundo de los vampiros.

-¿Qué cariño?- Le pregunte lo más inocente que pude. Si supiera lo que tramaba.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a pasear?, pues… en realidad Alice te planeo una fiesta sorpresa y… ¡Emmett, Jasper no dejen que escape!- Automáticamente un Emmet con una camisa gris con los primeros dos botones abiertos y pantalón jean entro por la puerta seguido de un Jasper con pantalones caquis y una camisa azul oscuro. Los dos ya estaban listos para la fiesta-Bella, ¿Vas por las buenas o por las malas?- Pregunto Emmett mientras flexionaba el cuello.

-No se preocupen chicos, yo voy por mi propia voluntad- Sus caras parecían un poema. Donde estaba la cámara cuando se necesitaba.- Trata de engañarnos, ¡tómenla!- grito Jasper mientras me agarraba de los brazos y Emmett de las piernas. Me trataba de zafar de su agarre, pero era imposible-¡Dije que iré por mi propia voluntad!- grite lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡No nos engañaras!- Dijo Emmett mientras reforzaba mi agarre. Edward me murmuro un _lo_ _siento _y luego puso una media en mi boca para que no gritara.

Luego llegamos al bosque y empezaron a correr, sin soltarme. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, pude notar la decoración exterior de la casa principal: En las escaleras de la entrada habían puesto luces, también en la puerta, y prácticamente por todo el exterior de la la casa. Tenía el nombre de Alice por todas partes. Cuando llegamos en la entrada, me cargaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente y dejo ver a una Rosalie hermosa, con un vestido strapless color uva, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y se apretaba en el busto con un lazo. Tenía unas sandalias de tacón color negro con tiras. Tenía el cabello suelto con ondas y un poco de maquillaje –Muy bien chicos, ahora no podrá escapar- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que me bajaran y me metían a empujones a la casa. Me quite lo más rápido que pude la media de la boca.

Pude ver como habían decorado la sala. Habían quitado todos los muebles; en el centro había una escalera de piso redonda donde estaba el piano que le había regalado en su cumpleaños a Edward, también una mesa rectangular grande donde había una torta y otros bocaditos; en la esquina derecha había una mesita redonda donde estaban los regalos. Me estremecí de solo pensar eso. Había una luz ámbar en el techo que alumbraba toda la sala. – ¿Te gusta?- pregunto mi Renesmee estaba preciosa, tenía un vestido strapless color morado encendido que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta negra de cuero en su cintura con una flor negra y una tela transparente también negra de la cintura para abajo. Estaba con el pelo recogido y llevaba sandalias con tacón. A su lado se encontraba Esme también con un vestido con tiras arriba de la rodilla, color morado uva con una cinta del mismo color en la cintura, sandalias con tacón, un poco de maquillaje y llevaba el pelo suelto. Estaba de la mano con Carlisle, quien llevaba una camisa celeste claro, pantalones beich y zapatos negros. – Si, esta hermoso- ¿Tenía que hacerle eso a mi Nessi?, recuerda Bella, ellos te hicieron una fiesta. Tú puedes hacerle esto a Nessi, tú puedes. –Sabía que te gustaría Bella- Canturrio Alice, tenía un vestido strapless color negro, con cinta de cuero negra, y sandalias de tacón **con pulsera para el tobillo. Estaban todas hermosas. Sentí un olor repugnante, he involuntariamente me tepe la nariz. Instantáneamente entraron Jacob y Seth -Si Bells, tu también hueles horrible- dijo Jacob mientras hacia una mueca de asco y se tapaba la nariz. Edward se me acerco y me dijo- Lo siento por cómo te trajeron los chicos, pero era la única forma de evitar que escaparas- me dio esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mis piernas temblaran. -hubiera venido igual si me lo hubieras pedido con delicadeza, Eddy- el bufo-Claro, como digas porque tu siempre tan optimista- contraataco sarcásticamente, auch, ese comentario me lastimo. Claro el lo hacía para que diera gracia, pero me dolió. **

-¡Los regalos!- Chillo Alice mientras saltaba de un lado para otro, Jasper mando olas de tranquilidad para que Alice se calmara, como amaba su don a veces.

-Yo primero- Dijo Edward, se separo de mí y se fue donde estaba el piano y empezó tocar. Termino de tocar y fue hasta la mesita donde estaban los regalos, tomo una caja azul y me la dio-toma- abrí la caja rápidamente y me encontré con un CD-Están todas las canciones que te he compuesto hasta ahora-No pude resistir y lo bese demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él; se escucho a alguien carraspear. Culminamos el beso y voltee a ver una celosa Nessi. Siempre había sido muy celosa conmigo, quería que fuera solo para ella, quería que fuera solo su mama-Papa, ya que terminaste de demostrar tu afecto a _mi_ mama- remarco la palabra mi- yo también quiero darle su regalo- Me tendió una caja pequeña roja, la abrí y encontré un collar de oro blanco en forma de corazón-Se abre- le asentí, y lo abrí. Sonreí, había una foto de los tres: Edward, Renesmee y yo. –Es… completamente hermoso, gracias Ness- La abrace y se acerco a mi oído-¿Te gusta más que el de papa cierto?- susurro tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo, no pude evitar reír, luego me separe de ella y note que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo sacudía la cabeza. Mi hija tan celosa. Me puse rápidamente el collar, era simplemente hermoso.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-Grito Alice, fue corriendo hasta la mesita cogió un sobre y regreso prácticamente bailando-Aquí tienes hermanita- Lo cogí dudosa, lo abrí el sobre y saque un papel donde se vio la gran cifra de $50000, abrí los ojos como platos, y note que todavía había otra nota en el sobre la cogí y ni me sorprendió lo que decía, lo leí en voz alta para los demás:

_Querida Bella:_

_Te entrego $50000 para que compres todo lo que quieras y necesites, o sea en ropa, maquillaje, etc. Solo espero que sepas utilizar todo este dinero bien (por bien me refiero a que compres, compres y compres). Recuerda que el dinero no es problema y no hagas ese berrinche de siempre cuando gastamos dinero en ti._

_P.D: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños número 20(como vampira) si fuera como humana ya estaría muy vieja, con arrugas y tendría que comprarte cosas para el cutis…_

_Te quiere Alice_

-Alice- Solté como si fuera una palabrota-No necesito tanto- Esta duende me hacía perder los estribos a veces, como si valiera tanto para gastar todo ese dinero en mí- Necesitabas un cambio de guardarropa, a demás de que alguien, no quiero decir quien, cofcof Edward cofcof destruye casi toda la ropa que te compro, acéptalo ¿sí?- Puso cara de cordero degollado y no pude hacer nada más que suspirar resignada y asentir, ella empezó a aplaudir. Deje el sobre en la mesita-¿Quién mas falta?- pregunte yo ya cansada. Emmett se aclaro la garganta (muy fuerte, ni siquiera lo necesitaba)- Hola, falto yo-Dijo Emmett mientras cogía una caja de color rosa y me la entregaba. La abrí cuidadosamente, porque no me fiaba en los regalos de Emmett, con decirles que una vez me compro un vibrador y la otra vez un libro de kamasutra. ¡Por Dios! ¡Lencería! Este hombre estaba loco. Había 6 prendas como esas en la caja. Aunque si las puedo aprovechar-Eddy, este regalo también es para ti- dijo Emmett mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el aludido le gruñía, le entregue la caja a Alice para que la guardara -Ehh…-empezó Rose-¡mi regalo!- grito mientras me tendía una caja roja, la abrí lo más rápido que pude, y me encontré con la ultima laptop táctil que había salido en el mercado-Gracias, rose- le dije mientras la abrazaba, deje la laptop en la mesa, le había comentado que me encantaría una nueva laptop y ella había hecho una sonrisa maléfica, seguramente pensando en que eso me regalaría. Esme se acerco junto a Carlisle, quien saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y me la tendió –Para ti- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa, también le sonreí.

Abrí la cajita, y me encontré las llaves de un auto, un Infinity-¡Ay!- chille, me encantaba este auto-¿Dónde esta?-pregunte, necesitaba verlo-En el garaje-me respondió con una sonrisa Carlisle. Salí corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia el garaje, y me encontré con un Infinity plateado, prácticamente me puse a dar saltos de alegría-¿Puedo conducirlo ahora?-pregunte Pero falta mi regalo- escuche decir a Jacob, un regalo mas no retrasa nada ¿cierto?-Esta bien, vamos- dije en tono de cansancio. Llegamos a la sala y vi que nadie se movía -¿Mi regalo?- pregunte-Es que… esta afuera- respondió, ¿afuera? ¿Qué podía estar afuera?-Es un regalo de parte de Seth y yo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y allí pude ver mi regalo-¡Una moto!- hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una moto, desde que Edward volvió cuando era humana. Era negra, si no fuera por mi desarrollada visión no la hubiera podido ver. Todos salieron a ver cómo era mi moto. Sus quijadas cayeron hasta el suelo al ver la moto. Si, era muy lujosa.

-Muchas gracias chicos- les dije mientras los abrazaba y les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Espero que no hayan gastado mucho- les reprendí una vez que ya les había soltado de mi abrazo. Ellos se miraron entre sí-En realidad, Nessi nos ayudo dándonos una pequeña porción de dinero-dijo Seth sonrojándose. Mire a Renesmee quien estaba muy sonriente-Ven acá bebe- le dije mientras estiraba los brazos para que me abrazara. Ella se acerco y me abrazo.

Entramos de nuevo en la sala, y vi que ya nadie faltaba entregar su regalo.

-¡Oh! Espera, casi se me olvido- Alice salió corriendo de la sala hacia la cocina, un segundo después llego con una torta enorme con 20 velas (que no se cómo cupieron) en sus manos.-Y… aquí tienes tu torta, pide tu deseo- Esboce una gran sonrisa, hora de pedir mi deseo. Mire las velas por un segundo más me acerque a ellas y…_ Deseo que formen una escuela donde ellos sean los encargados y sufran, mucho, mucho, muahaha… _y sople la vela.


End file.
